Infection days
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: A girl wakes up in the middle of the street during the zombie apocalypses. not remembering who she is. she wanders until she bumps into a certain infected that calls her "Mother". will she remember who she is? she finds love in the most strangest of places. Find out as she bumps into both of the left for dead gangs. this is a total crap summary...sorry. rated T for now. OcxEllis
1. Chapter 1

*Ahem* hello~ this is my first fanfiction...like EVER. so i know its a little crappy (oh god im so sorry please dont kill me!) and i'm...i'm having trouble trying to figure everything out...so...uuuuuuh yeaaaaaaaaaah...so yes! this DOES have my own OC in it, yes yes i know some people hate ocs but i find them amusing. (in-fact i love reading storys with oc's in them, they make it interesting.) i would appreciate it if i wasn't flamed on this. it took me a while to actually get the courage to post this. but im game to constructive criticism! i also recently found out what a sue is!...i REALLY tried to not make her a sue character. also not that big on sparkle hunters...just...meh...im not to sure about the summary. mostly because ive probably botched it...*cough* uh...yeah i guess thats all.

**Disclaimer! i don't own left for dead 2! or one!...as much as i'd like to own it...i don't. i only own the Oc's! and this...story i guess. if i miss something to disclaim then please don't maim me!...enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter one: awaken

Moans, groans, and screeches. That was all she heard as she laid there on the cold-hard floor. She groaned as opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a blinding light. She quickly closed her eyes as she cursed but found no words coming out of her mouth, only a hiss. "_what the hell?_" she thought as she got up to her feet, seeing a red sky. Confused she looked around and saw rundown buildings, glass shattered, bodies littered everywhere, blood smeared on walls and toppled cars; broken, rundown, or on fire. She noticed a few figures moving around, moaning for no reason. They had a pale complexion, spores of puss and sores sported their body's, stumbling into each-other or over something else. Some looked her way, looking somewhat confused, and others ignored her completely.

She started to walk towards an unbroken store window she noticed she was bare foot so tried to avoid the glass. When she got up to it she saw herself in a white hood with red seams visible, the inside of it was black, her hood was also up so she pulled it down and gasped. She had snow-white hair with natural spikes that went back, she had short hair but a bundle of longer hair at the back that started as a braid but half way down was loose, near the end it was tied together on a red ribbon. She was a little tan, her eyes are white like her hair and surrounded by black, where white was suppose to be she figured. Red tinted her eyes with small faded black veins going out, there was also a scar that looked lighter then her skin going down her left eye. The hoodie hugged her figure and stopped half-way down her thighs. She unzipped it to find a white collar connected to more white buckles around her breast, which she gasped at also seeing as they looked to be a size D at most, connected at the front going down to seeming to be attached to her underwear. She zipped it back up and saw her nails. Or _claws_? Her hands were black fading out around her elbow, the same was with her feet but fading out around her knees. "_Oh look another scar_" she thought as she saw this one coil around her left arm stopping on the back of her hand and starting on her shoulder.

She walked down the road filled with the moaning things. She had a feeling that she was suppose to be scared of them, but she wasn't. They didn't feel like a threat, in fact they seemed wary of her. Why did they feel wary of her? Did she do something? She continued down when she heard a buzzing noise. She looked around to see a small black box, with a red light blinking. She was about to pick it up when she stopped, seeing something move out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't like the moaning things from earlier, this one was crawling, and also had a black hood on with strange white patterns. And something was tied on its arms and legs. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out the name of the shiny thing, "_Duck-tape_" she thought. It moved closer to her, little by little, sniffing the air. This thing looked familiar to her. She rummaged through her brain again and one word popped up. _HUNTER_. She looked at it again and it was a few feet from her now. {_h...h...ter}_ she tried to speak, and it stopped and looked at her. So she tried again {_H...Hu...Hunter}_ she finally got it out, in actual _WORDS_, a little raspy tho. But it reacted, and it seemed to grin, seeming happy that she spoke to it. The hunter showed sharp teeth in his grin and ran up to her, nuzzling her hand.

She stared for a moment, pondering on what she was suppose to do, after the hunter seemed to whimper a bit she patted his head-she recognized it as a male-and it leaned into her touch. He seemed to purr, and she smiled at him. "_Cute_" she thought. Then the hunter started to crawl away, it looked back when she wasn't following, he made a clicking noise at her so she would follow. She wasn't really sure she should follow him, but then again he hasn't been the least bit hostile towards her so she shrugged it off and started to follow him. She stopped then turned around quickly and picked up the box-thing that was buzzing earlier and then ran back towards the hunter.

After a few hours of passing through the moaning things walking around, and avoiding the thing that was in the corner crying, they made it back to an apartment building. The hunter started to climb up the outside of the building. She watched amazed at the hunters speed going up. She took note that he was using his claws for support, and jammed them into cracks and onto ledges to climb. Looking down at her hands, she tried to will the claws out, then they came! She got her claws out and started towards the steep climb she was about to attempt.

It was amazing! She was able to catch up to the hunter after a few attempts after falling down a couple of times. They finally reached an open window into the apartment, arriving in a spacious room filled with furniture, covered In shredded materials. "_this must be his home_" she thought. She examined the whole apartment. There was one big bedroom with black-out curtains and a queen sized bed in the middle, tho it never seemed used seeing as she found a nest of shredded magazines and other material under the bed, there was also a fairly large room with tile in it that she recognized as a bathroom, working water and all. Then a kitchen that's connected to the living room with all the essentials. And above were ceiling windows, shutters closed. She didn't notice until now, because of her curiosity getting the better of her, but the hunter was watching her every movement. He tilted his head curiously at her, then to her surprise _spoke_. But not in words, but in hisses, clicks, and growls.

{Mother, what are you doing?} he asked confused. He had an accent to his voice, from the middle east maybe? Syrian to the sound. He also had the features of it...wait how did she know that?

{Mother?} she answered back in a puzzled voice. Why had he called her mother? She was fairly certain that she had no children...right? Yes. Yes, she was sure he wasn't her son-or a mother at all-as she pondered.

{Because you are mother, mother} he said in a matter-of-fact tone, as if she should know this. {why do you act so surprised mother?}

{Because I'm very sure that you are to old to be my son?} she said as if uncertain. Because she didn't even his age, let alone hers. {unless you look older then you let on}

The hunter didn't answer, he gaped at her. The look of disbelief on his face didn't really comfort her. {M-Mother do you not remember?} he asked.

{….remember what?! I only remember waking up and not knowing who I was, or where I am.} she said throwing her arms up to empathize her point. At that point the hunter was muttering something, then _stood_ up-on two legs-hunched over a bit. And started to walk over to her and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck and slightly whimpered. { ? what are you doing?}

{don't worry mother. I'll help you remember.} he said then let go screeching out the window at the empty city. After a few moments his screech was answered by other screeches, some distant and some nearby, getting closer to the room.

{ what did you do?} she asked not taking her eyes off the window. A little nervous not knowing whats going to appear. The hunter smirked, showing a very toothy mouth. And moved her back some from the window as multiple hunters came in from the window sniffing around and freezing on the spot when they saw her.

{MOTHER!} they said in union. Then they started to talk-or growling and clicking with some hissing-to each other about her. 'look its mother!' or 'Mothers back' rambling on and on about mother this and mother that. Until one of them spoke-hissed-up.

{Malik! Where did you find mother at?} he directed his gaze to the hunter next to her. It was then that she realized that she never thought of asking the hunter his name. And she looked at him "_His name is malik?_" well that confirmed her suspicions of his origins.

{I found mother walking the streets among the moaning ones.} he answered with a dominant tone. He stood-hunched?-proudly over the others. He was also physically bigger and seemed more fit then the rest.

{mother!} some of the younger looking ones chirped and started to crawl towards her but was stopped by maliks snarl at them.

{Don't touch mother!} he growled at them, and they lowered their heads, crawling back a bit whimpering scared by him. She felt bad for them because they looked so fragile, and sad. It tore her heart, which she knew she had because she felt it thumping, up!

{awwww...} she cooed, and the hunters looked at her. She got down on her knees and held out her hands to the frightened hunters and smiled at them. {you can get close if you like} she purred at them. They perked up and happily crawled up to her nuzzling and snuggling anywhere they could. Purring their delight. The other hunters looked at the younger ones with envy. It didn't go unnoticed from her as she saw their pouts. {come here!} she said happily at them {come my beloved's!} she opened her arms wide and all the hunters present gladly went up to snuggle with mother. They all purred and whined happily, each at least trying to touch her once, making sure it was actually her. She giggled and cooed, patted and petted, and nuzzled any hunter that wanted to.

Malik made a quick noise and they dispersed, he then gestured to her to get on his back. She didn't wonder why, she just got on and when she was secured he jumped. Building from building. She grinned as she felt the wind rush pass her, she could feel malik grin as well. The hunters all let out a howl of happiness as they enjoyed the thrill of leaping. She watched all the hunters enjoying themselves, sighing and laying her head down on the hunters back, she slowly closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. She vaguely remembered about the little black box she picked up earlier making some really weird noise. She decided she'll deal with that later, not really wanting to stop the hunters-her _pack_-from enjoying themselves. She was at peace being with them.

* * *

Over the next few weeks she learned about herself, the infected, survivors, the military and the boom and death sticks that the survivors had. She was taught to _always_ be wary of survivors because they could _not_ be trusted. She was taught that she should be vary careful when near a crying one, or she'll rip of her face in a fit of rage. She was also told to run when she heard the angry one or the fat one. The angry one will pummel her into the ground, the fat one will puke on her making a horde of lesser infected swarm to her. They wouldn't do much, but they figure she'd get fairly annoyed of them, so advised anyway. The smelly ones would try to latch their disgusting tongue around her and drag her away from the pack. But when it did happen, the smoker thought she was a survivor from a distance, he didn't realize that it was mother and sheepishly let her go and apologized. The laughing ones never got close to her, they seem to detect that it would be a bad idea if they tried to ride her, and scampered away. The charging ones were easy to avoid and convince to not harm anyone. Then there was the spitting one, she found it fairly annoying as it always bothered her pack or any other male it found. She found it..._creepy_ to say the least. If the humans had armor on then they were military, and they were to be dealt with immediately or they would kill the pack.

She found out that she can eat both humans and human food, so she had no problem finding something to eat. She also found out that she was able to hide her black hands, feet, and the black and whiteness of her eyes to look like a human with snow-white hair. She went hunting with the pack, much to maliks displeasure of putting her in harms way, and honed her killing skills. She wasn't very good at jumping from roof to roof yet so she would clime on maliks back and hitch a ride. It was a normal hunt, like all the others. One of the hunters seemed to have found some humans and lead the best of the pack, because malik was out and she insisted on going with them, to go and get them.

_{don't worry mother well protect you}_ the one who was carrying her, she believed his name was dean the second in command, said. Because if she got hurt malik would have their throats ripped out. The other few hunters agreed, sticking close to them but far enough to easily maneuver. They landed on the streets that the survivors were last seen. They sniffed around and one growled.

_{there's an angry one around!}_ he screeched and moved closer to dean and mother.

_{its to dangerous to be here when there's an angry one around.}_ he said as he sniffed around a bit more _{we are leaving! We will not risk mother getting hurt}_ and with that turned around to leave but was stopped when he heard gunfire and a tremor. They all snapped their heads up in time to see the angry one sliding to try and stop, smashing into the building that was right next to them. It shook off the building remains and then noticed them. They stared at each-other for a moment then without warning, the angry one threw a large piece of the ground at them, hitting the younger of the hunters then smashing the others.

_{RUN!}_ dean yelled at them as he jumped out of the way of another punch from it. He saw the other hunters hide in buildings to avoid the debris. He was able to dodge another blow, but didn't see the other arm from behind. He felt lighter for some reason then he realized that, yes he may have avoided the hit, but his important passenger wasn't so lucky. He turned around in time to see mother flying towards where they heard the gunshots earlier. _{MOTHER~!}_ he screeched and tried to go after her but was slammed into the ground by the angry thing, feeling several ribs break. Watching the other hunters try and take the angry one down as he blacked out.

* * *

She was flying through the air until she collided with a building, knocking the wind out of her lungs, coughing trying to grasp air. The throbbing in her head was nothing compared to the sheer pain in her side. She started to black out hearing the angered one in the distance with her pack fighting. She then heard some voices coming near her.

"Hey fellas'! This one er' is hurt!" one said as another grunted

"Leave her!" this one sounded angry "She was hit by a tank! There's no way we can help her!"

"now now. There's no reason to get all feisty an' all" a lower voice said seeming to calm the angrier one down.

"shes still breathing." a softer voice now joined in, it had some urgency in the voice. "sweetie

if your gonna take her then hurry, cuz I don't think that tank is gonna give up on looking for us" then she felt herself being picked up into strong warm arms. They reminded her of malik's so she snuggled into them, feeling safe from the angry one. The person carrying her started to move quickly and she tried to open her eyes to see who it was. She only saw blurred images as her head throbbed.

"don' worry now" said the first voice "gonna' get you ta' the safe-house n' patch you up" there was more to the voices but she passed out into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are for ch 2! and by odins bushy beard i actually got a review from chapter one! thank you for the encouragement! and i hope i dont' disappoint you! i may have some spelling errors but i'll try and fix them after some sleep (its 2:35 am here)! and again please don't maim me for the story! im sorry! *hides in corner* and i REALLY tried with ellis...and the southern talk...so if i didn't get it right i'll try to fix it.

"text"=normal talk

_"text"_=thoughts

{text}=infected talk~!

**Disclaimer! i don't own left for dead 2! or one!...as much as i'd like to own it...i don't. i only own the Oc's! and this...story i guess. if i miss something to disclaim then please don't maim me!...enjoy?**

* * *

Chapter 2: the survivors

It was warm, and my side stopped hurting like hell, but my head still throbbed like a bitch. I groaned a bit stifling it so it wasn't loud just in case I was near one of the dangerous infected. Hearing some shuffling and murmurs of voices. Slowly I opened them trying to focus my vision, expecting to still be on the street or back at the nest with my hunters. But what I found was an unfamiliar ceiling and a soft glow of light. _"What the-where am I this time?" _I thought turning my head to inspect my surroundings. Still have the hood over my face it seemed. I saw four figures in the room, there was three males and one female. The female and the bigger male were dark skinned. Another was wearing a white suit, he looked mean. Then there was the last male, he looked young, wearing a yellow shirt and overalls with a hat.

"your awake!"the young one said popping out of no-where. With a giant smile on his face holding a water-bottle and some canned food. He seemed to mean no harm but that didn't stop me from screaming my head off, falling on my ass and scrambling away.

"what in gods name is going one here?" the bigger older man said to the younger one. He had his hands on a death stick as he marched over. "boy what the hell did you do?" he asked after examining me.

"I didn't do nothin' coach!" he turned to the man, who's names was coach, with a disbelief look of being accused of something. "All I did was say hi ta' er'" he explained scratching the back of his head. Then the women came over patting his shoulder.

"maybe you scared her when you kinda just popped out of no-where?" she said at the now pouting man. At this he seemed to realize what she was saying with an 'o' and kinda shied away a bit rubbing the back of his neck. She turned back to me and spoke in a soft voice "come here sweetie, sorry Ellis startled you." she smiled holding out her hand "he didn't mean to, hes just overly-joyed that you woke up." her hand was still hold out, trying to coax me into going near her.

I knew better tho. The way they smelled, stood, _looked_, and the fact that they _TALK_. In human language no less. They had no scent of infection, so I _knew_ what they were! They are survivors, humans I guess, who would kill the infected, lesser or not, if they saw them even if they didn't _DO_ anything. I noticed the girl seemed confused as to why I wasn't taking her hand. That's when I noticed that for some odd reason they weren't shooting me. In-fact why had they saved me? Im an infected...right? Yes of course I am. Why else would I be able to speak with the other infected? And have the claws and ferocity to boot. I looked down to see that the black-night color of my hands and claws were gone. They were regular human hands and feet. _"I guess thats why they didn't shoot me or leave me for dead."_

"ya'll alright there?" ellis said tilting his head a bit to try and get a better look from under my hood. I ducked my head farther down, still keeping my eyes on them, so they cant see my face. Ellis rubbed his chin in thought, most likely trying to find a way so I would talk. "if ya' don't mind me askin' and all, what your name?" he smiled a bit.

My name? _"Do I even _have_ a name?"_ I stared at ellis for a while with wide eyes. I looked at each of their faces and the last male was there at my right. He was looking at me like I killed his whole pack and was out for revenge! Shit, now that I noticed I was backed up into a corner surrounded by survivors that could easily use their death sticks on me. I racked my brain for a name to keep up this human act. _"Arron" _that must be my name, thats the only thing that even came to mind.

"HEY!" the male with the suit yelled at me and I lazily placed my attention to him. "we asked you a goddam question!" he shouted irritably at me, I haven't done anything yet but he already seems to hate my guts. "WELL?!" he pressed on stepping forward. I almost jumped at him, but that would end up with me injured or dead. Most likely the latter. The others shook their heads at the man, they seemed use to this.

"Nick! Stop threatening her!" the girl said "The point is to get her to like us not scare her more" she hissed at him. The man grunted at her but never took his eyes off me.

"she obviously isn't responding to kindness Rochelle!" nick said even seeming more irritated then before. So I tried to answer his question. The keyword is tried.

I forgot that I can't exactly talk the human language. I can understand, but not talk which ended with me letting out a low growl and no actual words. Nick pinned me to the ground before I knew it with his small death stick to my forehead. The others, Rochelle and coach, also put up their death sticks pointing at me.

"I fucking told you not to pick her up! Shes a fucking infected!" nick snarled at Ellis, who for some reason didn't bring up his death stick, just standing there looking at me. Nick was about to pull the trigger and I was about to stab him, snarling at him struggling to get out of his grip, with my claws until ellis stopped him by taking his gun. "What the _hell_ are you doing overalls?!" he said as he was trying to get his gun back. The others, and me as well. also looked at him with surprise confusion.

"now hold up their nick" he started holding up his hand in a stop gesture. "there's no need ta' shoot er'" he said with a stern look at him. He then shifted his gaze to me and I flinched when he did.

"What the hell do you mean?! Shes a fucking infected! Of course theres reason to shoot her!" he dropped me but then pinned me with his foot as he rammed it onto my, apparent non-healed, ribcage and I yelped in pain trying to get his foot off of me. "She would kill us if she got the fucking chance ellis!" he pointed at me, who honestly would have if given the chance, without even looking as he was face to face with ellis.

"Thats jus' it nick!" he said in a raised voice. "She _had_ a chance to kill us earlier didn't she?!" he gestured towards me in his face "But she didn't kill us!" and he was right. I _did_ have a chance. When they were all being friendly and letting their guard down..._"so why __didn't__ I attack them?" _my thoughts were cut short as nick pushed down harder with his foot and I yelped again in pain and whimpered a bit trying to hold back some tears. Ellis seemed to notice and stomped around nick yanking at his foot "And get your foot off a' er'!" prying his foot off of my ribcage and I sighed in relief then glared at nick.

"ellis, sweetie?" rochelle began in a worried voice walking closer "i get what your saying and all, but the point is that shes infected and can harm us." she paused so it would sink in "understand?" she talked to him as if he was a child. Ellis started at her and frowned a bit.

"but ro' she didn't do nothin'!" he now stood protectively between me and them. Reminding me of malik a bit or even dean. "please ro'? Look at her! Shes scared right now." he said in a pleading voice. And I wasn't scared! I mildly uncomfortable with the situation being me against a wall and the only reason I was alive so far was because of ellis. Rochelle seemed to think over his word before she turned to coach to see what he had to say about it.

"well the boy obviously aint gonna' change his mind" he said with a sigh and lowered his death stick "alright ellis" he began pointing his finger at him "you better make sure she aint' gonna kill us ya' hear?" and ellis nodded with a grin.

"Am I the only fucking sane one here?!" nick yelled at the group flinging his arms up in the air before turning to coach "Coach you can't be fucking serious in letting ellis keep her like a fucking pet!" again gesturing at me while ellis pulled out a small red pouch. Coach proceeded to try and calm him down but nick didn't seem to be listening because his attention was fully on me scowling like there was no tomorrow. He left into another room seeming to try and find something as we heard him moving things.

"uh" ellis started and I turned my attention to him, his face was flushed for some reason. "im sorry fer' doin this...but I ah'...gotta take this off ta' heal ya'" he said as he tugged on my jacket. I was wondering why he was so embarrassed to just take it off, but shrugged it off and zipped off my hooded jacket. Reveling my (weird?) undergarments made of white buckles that barely covered anything but (somewhat) the necessary areas. Ellis's face turned an even darker shade as his eyes widened, and I could see rochelle coming over and taped ellis on the shoulder.

"maybe I should do this sweetie?" she said to ellis who just nodded in return averting his eyes from my direction. She took his red pouch and started to reach towards me but stopped when she heard me start growling at her. "now im just trying to help you-" she was cut off by a swipe of my claw.

{Like hell i'll let you touche me!} I growled at her inching back into the corner, thats when nick came in popping his head through the door and readying his gun again. {you pointed you death stick at me!} I barred my teeth at her, at least ellis didn't try to fucking kill me, and she stood up and backed away.

"she doesn't seem to like me" she sighed at ellis. "looks like your gonna have to do it after all ellis" she placed the pouch in his hands again. He nodded determined to try and help her, after all nick did slam on her ribcage with his foot.

"ok" he sat back down in-front of me crisscross. "alright then. Now please don' freak out on me." he reached towards my ribcage carefully, and put some pressure in different places to see where it hurt. Didn't take long seeing as nick stomped most of my ribcage. He put something cold on the spots that burned my nose then wrapped it in some cloth looking thing. "alright im done. So uh...ya' can put your jacket back on." standing up quickly and turning around.

I still don't understand why he seems embarrassed. Most of my pack have seen me take my jacket off before and they didn't seem to care. When I did put it back on nick came back and marched up to me pinning me to the goddam floor again! I flailed and screeched at him to try and get him off but he didn't budge, thanks to the angry one making me ram into a building then nick stomping on my ribcage, I was too weak! Ellis was marching back to me but coach stopped him, much to ellis's surprise. He pinned my arms to my back and tied them there around the wrist tightly as they dug into my skin. I winced and he got off pulling me up by the collar on me and tying another rope through one of the metal loops on it, like an animal!

"Nick that ain't necessary!" ellis yelled at him "she ain't gonna hurt us!" maybe not ellis but nick was another story.

"I agreed to not fucking shoot her! Im not agreeing to let her come with us without some sort of restraint!" he yelled back and pushing the other end of the 'Leash' into ellis's hands before going to lay down in the area he deemed his sleeping place.

Ellis huffed in frustration, but realized that this was the only way the group was going to let me actually live. He then faced me, I was very mad for being handled like that, and he lead me back to the bed I was occupying earlier. "look, im sorry fer' this...uuhhh?" realizing that I hadn't told them my name, not that I could speak. "oh I dun' even know your name" he gasped.

"Bet she doesn't either!" nick commented from his spot earning a glare from me.

"hold up a bit" and he found a piece of paper and a pencil and started to write out the alphabet and then pushed it towards me. "can ya' point at the letters to your name?" I deadpanned at him and then he realized that my arms are tied "oh...right" he was going to suggest another way but I started to point with my nose instead. "A...R...R..O...N." he thought for a moment then turned to me "Arron?" I nodded my head with a slight smile on my face. It sounded nice in the human language. "thats a nice name...Arron." he repeated to himself. He nodded in an approved thought to the name the smiled.

"alright ya'll time to sleep. I'll take watch so everyone get some much needed rest" he said while taking a chair to the red door and sitting down. Everyone nodded and got comfortable in the area they were to sleep in.

Ellis tugged me down to lay next to him and he also lifted up the blanket and covered me. {wait were going to sleep on _top_ of the bed?} I silently screeched at him. He seemed to sense my confusion and started to tell me how its okay and nothing will hurt me. I wasn't sure about that, but it was quite warm under these sheets and next to ellis, granted that I was still tied up. I snuggled into ellis's arms mostly because I cant sleep without the comfort of another body heat. Back at the nest we all slept together snuggled up to each other for warmth, protection and comfort. Ellis stiffened but relaxed after a few moments of my purring and patted my head. I also heard a noise of disgust from nick but paid no mind to it. As I drifted off to blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

holy hades flaming head ive got 4 followers?! hi everyone i know that this update was slow, and i have a good reason!...i think...*ahem* i have been reading my own favorite fanfictions and i slept over my friends house. now i don't have a laptop to actually do this on...so...yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaah. ill try to update more often~! and about Arrons background story, some of it will be in the next chapter. and yes i will try to fix my grammar...next chapter or so...again sorry. enjoy? Ah! i drew a picture of arron, just in case if ya wanna know what she looks like? links on my profile.

"text"=normal talk

_"text"_=thoughts

{text}=infected talk~!

**Disclaimer! i don't own left for dead 2! or one!...as much as i'd like to own it...i don't. i only own the Oc's! and this...story i guess.**

* * *

Chapter 3: On the road

I was awoken up by ellis's voice and movement around the room. I cracked open one of my eyes to see the group getting these small round objects that they put in their death sticks, because ive fished them out of some of my pack, and grabbing...food? I shot up right only to tumble down from lost of balance, because my arms were tied behind me, off of the bed and having my face become friends with the floor. The shuffling stopped. _"Well, THAT could have gone better. And now they know they know im awake" _I was helped up by none other then ellis.

"ya' okay there arron?" he asked me as he rubbed my back. When I nodded he smiled then gasped. And then he turned to the others "look ya'll!" he pointed at me then stepping out of the way so the others could see. They mumbled under their breaths, that I couldn't catch at all.

{what?} I looked down, around, and behind trying to see what they were looking at. {do I have on my face that fascinates you or something?} I flinched when nick suddenly came up and grabbed my chin, none-to-gently might I add, turning my head side-to-side. I tried to jerk away but nick then grabbed my hair from the back with his other hand to hold me still. {OW!} I snapped at him and he scowled at me, then went back to examining my face and the blackness of my legs and arms.

"seems she can hide the color of these to appear more human." he sounded disgusted by this fact. "See? She had blue eyes when we found her and white surrounded it, now its white with black surrounding it." he stopped in thought then asked me "can other infected do the fucking same?" they couldn't but I wasn't about to answer him, so I turned my head ignoring his growling frustration.

"Nick stop that were burnin' daylight here" coach spoke up putting his hand on nicks shoulder. Nick gave one last stare at me then finally let go of my chin and hair. Coach watched him for a bit then turned to me looking me up and down "huh. Couldn't get a very good look at ya' last night with the dim light and all" he then went back to what he was doing, as I caught what he said as he left "Thats the whites hair ive' ever seen"

my stomach growled, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and I whimpered a bit. That was the whole reason for going on that dam hunt yesterday, so the pack could get some food. Ellis came over and sat me down on the bed then went over to the table and grabbed some canned food opening it and bringing it back to me. "here" he said as he brought a spoon to my mouth. I stared at him for a while, seeing if this was a trick or something. Judging by his smile I didn't think so. So started to eat, with ellis feeding me.

"ellis? You sure thats a good idea?" Rochelle asked from her spot near the door, eying him carefully. "she might bite your fingers off" she hugged her death stick closer to her as she stared scared at me. Ellis turned his head to her, while still spoon-feeding me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Ro' I don't think she'll do that." he assured her, because who the hell eats the fingers of a survivor? There's no meat on them so whats the point? Then turned back to me, giving me the last of the canned food, then stood up and disposed of it.

"ugh I can't believe you feed the _thing_ like that" nick said with a scrunched up face. I growled at him, and he smirked at me while cocking his gun. "i dare you to attack me." he said in his smug voice. How dare he call me a '_thing_'! I am no '_thing_'! We glared at each other, daring the other to do something.

"Arron jus' ignore nick okay?" ellis stepped between us, making me turn my attention to him. I growled low a how he could just let it go that I was called a thing! Ellis looked surprised at the growl, then frowned a bit "Arron growling isn't going to fix this, so just ignore im' and hell stop teasing you." he chastised me. "alright?" I huffed out in defeat and nodded. Ellis beamed again "alright then. Lets go!" he cheered.

Coach opened the door from the safe room, and everyone left one-by-one with me being led by ellis by nicks 'leash'. Coach was in the front, rochelle on the left side, nick on the right, and me and ellis in the back. They were on edge, I couldn't understand why since the lesser were weak. _"i guess their __wary of the others?" _which, again wasn't very-understanding. _"ive meet a few, their not that bad." _the only one that should be very dangerous are the angry ones. They don't listen to much reason. Ive meet a crying one once, she did growl like she did to anyone that got near her, but I was cautious around her. When I was withing arms reach she looked up at me, she stared then shuffled over next to me and proceeded to cry. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a cough. The smell of the smelling one was In the air, but it seemed none of the survivors noticed. _"should I tell them?" _I decided not to. If they didn't notice, then it was their fault. Besides I could use the chance to escape back to my pack. Hopefully the smelly one will go after nick, then I could enjoy the show. But thats not what happened, instead the smelly one went after ellis.

"AGH! SMOKERS GOT ME!" he yelled as he was dragged away. And the others immediately went to try and shoot it off of him. I don't really like these survivors, but ellis did save my life so I could repay the dept. so I ran past the survivors and up to the tongue biting down on it, tasted fucking disgusting by the way, and pulling it towards the others. The smoker fell down to the floor, not dead disappointingly, and got up to its knees. I growled it a threateningly and it scampered away. "arron!" I looked back at ellis on the ground seeing his happy face "you saved me!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Seriously? He was just about to be eaten and hes happy? Maybe its a survivor thing. She started to walk towards them then stopped in realization, she had missed her chance to escape to save him. She proceeded to curse in growls as she walked back to the group.

They began to walk again and ellis started to talk about a person named keith. It seemed everyone in the group hates it when ellis tells a story about him and keith, especially nick, and would tell him to stop. I encouraged him to keep going, just to frustrate nick, and frankly he seemed happier recalling his pass so I would show him that im still listening and are enjoying the story by purring. Hes currently telling me about the time when he and keith decided to play bumper-cars with lawnmowers.

"-so keith was all stitched up and was told ta' stay home and not do anythin' stupid, or hell re-open the wound an' bleed ta' death. So all-in-all we never tried that again." he finished and turned his head towards me with a smile "thats the first time ive' seen anyone so interested in me an' keith. And the first time I finished a story to." we walked in silence for a few more moments until ellis got another story for me "hey, did I tell you 'bout the time me an keith-" he was interrupted by nicks groan.

"ELLIS!" he turned to him "Would you _SHUT_ the HELL UP?!" he glared at him as he said this.

"but arron seems ta' like my story's." he protested as he pouted.

"i don't _care_ if she does!" he stopped just to yell at him "my ears are _DYING_ over here from you talking non-stop!" he huffed out. And I growled at him barring my teeth, that are more human except with the longer sharper and the 2 extra pair of canine teeth, at him. "what the hell are you growling at?!" he scolded me.

{Stop being such an ass to ellis!} I yelled at him while marching up to his face. He pulled his death stick up but I didn't really care. Im not doing this because I _like_ him or anything, its just the man was just trying to lighten the dreary mood with a story. I screeched, not even words this time, louder up to nicks face causing most of the infected in the immediate areas to run away in fear. And making nicks ears ring as he covered them and cursed.

"Arron! Its ok!" ellis came between us again putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back from nick, I broke my glaring at nick to look at ellis. I turned my head to look around us and It seems that coach and rochelle pulled up their death sticks as well and were pointing at me. He grabbed my chin so I would look back at him "Its ok. Me an' nick are _always_ like this. Theres no need ta' get so mad...alright?" he wouldn't break eye-contact with me, making sure I understood. After some moments of thinking it over I nodded, if ellis said its ok then he must not mind nicks remarks. "Alright then." he turned to everyone else "and put your dam guns down! She aint' gonna' do anything!"

"she was about to bite my fucking face off!" Nick yelled and pointed at me.

"she was just mad that you interrupted my story nick" ellis explained. I deadpanned ellis because thats not the reason I yelled at him. After 10 minutes of ellis assuring everyone that, _no_ I wasn't going 'to bite anyone's fucking face off', and _no_ I wouldn't turn on them in their sleep to eat their intestines and drink their blood through a straw(colorful picture coach), and _no_ I won't be eating nick. I don't think I even want to eat nick, he'd taste awful. We went back to walking down the now infected free street, thanks to my screech earlier.

"i gotta say, her screech earlier seemed to have scared all the infected away." coach said while nodding his head approvingly. "maybe we should have her do it some more later or something."

"it does save us ammo" rochelle commented while still looking around to see if there was any infected left. I heard a grunt from nick, I couldn't tell if he was agreeing or not, having his death stick up which I have the feeling its pointed at me still. He put it down, probably realized that I was no immediate threat, and is now focused around his surroundings.

"-an' well I think you get what happened. Still don't you agree with me arron?" my thoughts were interrupted by ellis saying my name. when did he start talking to me? Wait agree? What was he talking about? And how the hell did I miss _ellis_ talking to me? "Arron?" I took a few moments _"Just nod your head" _and thats what I did, nodded and he looked happy that I agreed to something. Then he frowned, why did he frown? I frowned as well to him as he pondered. "y'know arron, I wish ya' could speak so I knew what your thinking." oh, thats what was bothering him.

_"well I've never actually tried to speak the language" _should I even try? Maybe if I could my growls and hisses could be understood then. "well, theres no harm in actually trying I guess..." I frowned at the thought tho...what exactly could I say? " I could start with ellis's name...or a 'hi'?" decided on the 'hi' ellis may find it creepy that I said his name. But then again nothing seems to damper his mood, so I guess ellis's name it is.

"safe house ahead!" coach informed us pointing to that weird marking that these humans use to tell that ones nearby. Maybe I could try and say it there, so I started to test it out by moving my jaw and mouth. Trying to get the word right as I remembered how it sounded, well how its suppose to sound. I even made some sounds as I tested it out, I saw nick from the corner of my eye and he was staring at me like I was about to pounce him. Paranoid much?

We arrived and everyone started to barricade the door and as soon as that was done they relaxed. Im fairly confident in my new found speaking skill, I went up to ellis and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I grinned at him. "...s...eeeesssssssss" he stopped what he was doing, infact everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on me "eeeeeeeeeeeeelllllaaaaaaaaas" dammit thats not how it sounds! Once more then I give up "e...lli...s...elli...s...Ellis" HA! I got it! I jumped in joy as I finally got it, then the look on their faces! It was of disbelief! Especially nicks. _"Ha~! Take that nick!"_ I thought smugly as I held my head up proudly. Granted it sounded raspy and it took a few times but oh-well.

"SHE TALKED!" ellis exclaimed happily. He literally jumped up and hugged me, which startled me and made me screech. But he hugged none-the-less, he looked like one of the younger hunters when they first made kill. Then he started to spin me around laughing...maybe I shouldn't have tried. "GUYS SHE TALKED!"

"...holy shit." nick said as he stared at me. Ok, good start, at least hes not- "these things are getting smarter!" there he goes with the _'things'_ thing again.

"well i'll be damned. Can you say anything els?" coach asked me as he stepped up. I shrugged, I mean yes I know how they _sound_ I just can't project them well. He thought for a moment and murmured an "interesting"

"oh! I could teach her the alphabet!" ellis exclaimed as he raised his hand up like a child at school. "can I coach? Please?"

"because everyone knows that we should help her talk and appear more human and be able to trick unsuspecting individuals when she can already hide her black...stuff" nick kindly reminded everyone from his little corner "great fucking idea guys...why don't we just lay down in-front of them so they could eats us?" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, then he proceeded on arguing with the rest of the group about it.

Sighing I decided to get one of the blankets with my teeth and going under the only actual bed, sleeping under means there's only one way to me. And that spells safe for me. _"when the hell am I going to be free of these restraints?" _they are uncomfortable, its been biting into my skin for ever now. Yawning I went back to blissful sleep, for about five minutes until I heard ellis looking for me, I growled to let him know where I was. Then his head popped into view as he got on his knees and looked under the bed.

"there ya' are!" his face went from happy to confused "why are ya' under the bed?" he asked while scratching his chin in thought. I made a clicking noise to assure him that he shouldn't actually bother with thinking about this. "hmmmmm..." he thought for a moment then smiled a bit and talked softly "i don't think thats very comfy an' all...but if ya' want to come on top of the bed then ya' can'" he smiled warmly one last time then disappeared from sight. The bottom of the bed indented signaling that he went on-top of it to sleep.

I waited pondering his offer. Was he mad? Why would he offer an infected to sleep next to him? I decided to sleep for a bit but found it hard to even nap. Without the warmth of another near me I can't go to sleep... _"crap"_ I thought and huffed in annoyance shuffling out from under the bed, looking around I saw that it was nick on watch tonight. He looked at me and I stared back...i swear this guy has a problem. Hes always glaring at me and accusing me of doing something wrong. I didn't _DO_ anything! Ok granted I did scream at him but that was it! Slowly I crawled into the bed behind me, never taking my eyes off of him. He broke eye-contact to go back to looking out the door. Ellis pulled me into a hug under the sheets and I snuggled into it, ive deduced that ellis likes to snuggle. Now I was able to drift off to sleep...i sighed, i miss my pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone~! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and support~! and i hope i fixed my grammar~...probably not likely since i cant have good grammar to save my life...*sob*

Also! thanks for the advise and encouragement Harry-Flashman! I hope I can live up to your expectations~!

"text"=normal talk

_"text"_=thoughts

{text}=infected talk~!

**"text"**=memory~!

**Disclaimer~! i don't own any left for dead games~! if i did i would be here writing this now would i? i only own my Oc's and this...fanfiction...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fragment 1

**"You want **_**what**_** from me?" she asked confused looking down, from the piece of rubble sticking out of the ground that shes perched sitting on, at the people in white coats that came in to her temple. she stopped braiding her hair midway down as she regarded the man that stepped up; he had short dirty-blond hair, black rimmed glasses, green emerald eyes, he was light skinned, black slacks and a dress shirt with some kind of card that hung around his neck, he looked to be around the age of 27. He smiled at her.**

** "Its just as we said death...hmm" he thought for a moment rubbing his chin in thought then looked back at her "I'm sorry but what are you called at the moment? Or rather what are you calling yourself these days?" he asked as he took out a clip bored.**

** She thought for a moment, pondering whether or not to answer the man. She looked at the other white cloaked members, who all flinched under her calculating gaze. "I've gone by the name of Arron for these pass few centuries" she turned her gaze back to him " 'Death' is the name your people have given me because of what I done and because of my clothing I gather" she paused picking at her blacker then night clothing. She wore a pitch black cloak with gold lining the edges and crimson red inside, her top was a coal colored cloth that wrapped around her chest and was held together around her neck by a silver link, he bottoms covered by the same coal color cloth but in a style of a long skirt with the silver link around the top and a slit that ran from top to bottom for her leg to be seen...Along with a few other names that are all of dark origins..." she narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.**

** He nodded with a chuckle "of course, my apologies...Arron" he bowed mockingly, he earned a scowl for that. "As we stated earlier 'Arron' we would like for you to come with us to our facility in the USA." he walked up to her and gave her the clip-board with the information so she could see it as he continued talking " We will provide you with all the necessity's to make you comfortable, and arrange all the paperwork for travel as well-" he was interrupted by a thud and turned around seeing his clipboard on the ground. He turned to look at Arron with a raised eyebrow.**

** "And why exactly do you want me to leave my temple to go to this 'Facility' of yours?" she crossed her arms and added with acid laced in her voice " your people haven't exactly lived up to my expectations when I'm asked of something, so what is it that you really want?" she left no room for bullshit from them, she been alive for a while so she know an alternative motive when she sees one. The man grinned and held out his arms wide, like some sort or holy being.**

** "your blood" he stated simply, he chuckled at her disgusted face when he said it. "Before you get the wrong idea," he held up his hand as she was about to speak " I meant for medical reasons"**

** "medical reasons?" she deadpanned at him not believing him at all. "forgive me if I don't believe you in the slightest but you humans say one thing then do the other and your kind has betrayed my trust on multiple occasions." she stated as she frowned. "what type of medical reasons are you speaking about?" she was generally curious as to the excuse this time for her to come out of her temple.**

** "To cure disease of course" he stated "To cure the most of infectious and deathly of diseases! To cure the disability of the handicap and disabled!" he started to ramble about other diseases listing things her blood, that had amazing healing property's, could do for the people. She had to admit, this actually sounded sincere about what he was preaching. **

**_ "Maybe this-these-human are actually trying to do good." _she thought as she lazily regarded the frightened companions of the human, they seem to have been jotting things down on their clipboards murmuring to each-other, then they noticed me looking at them and some of them paled. I chuckled at them, humans are frightened so easily. The man was still rambling on-and-on about her blood, right now it had to do with cancer. She sighed _"well what could happen?"_ she thought and jumped down from her perch, landing in front of the man. "Alright, I shall go with you to you 'Facility' and help you with whatever you need." she started to walk towards the entrance of her temple, she missed the sycophantic look in the mans eye's as they walked.**

* * *

"Arron c'mon!" Ellis said softly as he tried to shake me, growling at being shaken, awake. " I know its early but I thought I could teach ya' a bit before we leave to the next safe house." he explained and patted my cheek.

I groaned in annoyance to being woken up, I'm pretty sure that was a memory I was having. {who the hell was that anyway?} I mumbled silently to myself as I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. The bed bounced signaling that Ellis has sat back down, I looked at him and surprise surprise, hes grinning again. He had a book with a hard cover and some paper with a pencil. He started to scribble down some words. {what are you doing?} I inquired looking over his shoulder trying to get a better view. He looked up at me and grinned. He held it up to my face and explained.

"well I thought pictures would help with the learnin' an' all so I drew some pictures to go along with the words" he then pointed at a small picture at the top of the paper "this is a gun" he proceeded to sound it out for me, then gestured for me to try.

I mouthed it a few times then tried it. "g...gaaaaaaaaahhhhhnnnnnuuuu..." wow that sounded worse then a smoker wheezing. { 'gahnu'? What the hells 'gahnu'?!} I growled in frustration and tried again only to get the same result. Ellis chuckled at my attempts, I could tell he was trying really hard to not just burst out laughing because he had his hand over his mouth and tears were forming in his eyes. I growled at him and he stopped shaking from laughter.

" I-I'm sorry!" he said with a grin "you just look so cute and funny doing it!" he laughed silently for a bit, the others were still asleep, then calmed down handing me the piece of paper and sounding out each word for me. I occasionally tried to nip him from time to time for laughing and snickering, he avoided them but just barley. Everyone started to stir from their sleep with a pained groan, Ellis looked around the room at his companions then looked back to me "ok, here" he gave me the list after untying me from these damn ropes, but the 'leash' was still on. I took it from him and he continued " so ya' can practice while were movin' from safe house ta' safe house." he explained as he got up.

{Hmp! I'll get these words down by the time were in the next safe house!} I clenched my fists in determination. That's when I heard nick march towards me fuming. I sighed {what in the world have I done now?} I looked up to the ceiling.

"what the hell happened to her ropes?!" he yelled as he turned his head towards the others. They shrugged.

"i took em' off of er'" Ellis spoke up from his spot at the tables. Nick was glaring at him "She looked uncomfortable!" he defended " plus how will she hold her word list if she ain't able ta' use her hands?" Ellis pointed out. Nick was going to defend his reason but he saw realized that Ellis was right, so he decided to grumble and walk away.

After everyone got something to eat coach said it was time to go. I was still being lead by the leach but I didn't exactly care, I was too focused on my word list. I got looks every so often from the group when they would hear my oh-so-horrible-sounding out voice and grumbles. I'd ask-nudge more like-Ellis and point at a word for help. He'd sound it out for me, explaining why it sounded like that in his language, and I would try to copy it. So far I'm confident in my skills of saying a few words, not in a sentence at all but words none-the-less!

"so" nick started as we kept walking "I've been wondering this for a while to your bright idea of keeping...'her' with us" he seemed to struggle with the wording that described me. Well at least hes trying.

"and whats that nick?" coach asked, confused that nick referred to her as _'her' _and stopped their walking to regard him.

"are we going to be taking her with us to the camp?" he stated, and everyone froze in thought. Even I did as I looked up from my sheet to Ellis.

{camp? Whats this camp about?} I asked around. Ellis was in deep thought and I was concerned they all looked very worried and their gazes stopped on me. _"It seems this camp has a problem with it?" _I shrugged it off and went back to my list.

"...well discuss that when we get to the next safe house. Lets go." coach said as he started to walk again. Everyone nodded and started to follow again, it was silent as we walked. There was some shooting some of the lesser along the way and we narrowly avoided a witch.

"Ellis?" I asked in my newly found language, said man turned his head towards me but was still wary of our surroundings. "Ok?" I managed to get out, he seemed out of it and he wasn't really smiling either. Hell he wasn't even trying to tell a _story_ about him and _Keith_! Hes _always_ telling those story's!

He smiled a bit "I'm alright Arron" he started and looked ahead "Just thinkin' is all" he seemed to try and look happier but I could tell his mind was elsewhere. He didn't seem to want to be bothered so went back to my list. I grew more concerned as time passed, shit even _Nick_ was keeping quiet, he'd usually have said something bad about me by now.

That's when I heard a gurgling noise. I stopped abruptly looking up from my list, Ellis also stopped as he noticed me sniffing the air, that and he felt the tug of the leash when I stopped. He signaled the others to stop as well, and they did but looked at me strangely.

"Arron?" Ellis asked concerned as I sniffed the air and growled "what? What is it?" the group looked around the area guns-apparently that's what their called-up and ready for use. The gurgling got nearer and was now audible to the humans.

"shit there's a boomer around here!" Nick hissed as he cocked his gun and searched for it.

I shoved the list I my coat pocket and turned in-time to see Nick get covered in the bile. He cursed and I looked up to see the boomer on the roof next to us ready to jump off and land on Ellis! I jerked my leash from Ellis's grasp and started to climb the building with my claws out and growled at it. When I got up I tackled it to the roof floor, we rolled until I was on top, he was surprised when he saw me.

{Mother!} he gurgled out {What are you doing?!} he growled as he tried to get me off of him. I pushed the palm of my hand down on his head, not wanting to accidentally impale it yet.

{What am I doing? Well I'm protecting that which is mine.} I stated as I stared down at him, because they are mine! I take care of whats mine...even if nick _IS_ a total ass hes still mine. {how _dare_ you try and eat what is _mine_ fat-one!} I growled at him as I got closer with my claws. He started to tremble and tried to get out of my grasp, I had a good hold on him.

{Mother! How could you side with these humans!?} he gurgled out angrily, I didn't think being called mother by him was strange. Most infected seemed to call me this so I was use to it, it was the next _thing_ that caught my attention. {_Father_ will never forgive you if you continue!} he hissed at me.

{…...Father?} I asked him, and again he seemed surprised. There's another infected out their that's called something similar to me?{who's-} I didn't get to finish my question as I heard the tell of the horde and guns shots. {Shit!} I cursed and subconsciously tightened my grip in rage killing the fat-one. Looks like I won't get my answer, and I cursed again as I jumped off the roof lading on several infected. They didn't seem to notice 'mother' because of the frenzy they were in because of the bile. It is intoxicating, even I have the slight urge to rip into whatever was covered in it.

"GET IT OFF AH' ME!" Ellis yelled as I shredded through most of the lesser within arms reach. I heard the screeching and yelling of a hunter, seeing as I've lived with and hunted with hunters I know they like to kill slowly, that caused me to just start clawing at everything as I tried to get to Ellis and the hunter.

{GET OUT OF MY WAY!} I screeched at the top of my lungs in anger at the thick horde getting in my way and some of them got out of the way, others were to driven by the bile to even register what I had screamed. I finally got to where Ellis was pinned down by the large hunter. I tackled him down and we struggled for while, clawing at each-others faces and stomachs until finally I was able to straddle him. I was about to plunge my claws to his face but stopped, my eyes went wide. He also stopped and looked at me. An arched nose, paled tan skin, a black goatee, a black sweater with strange white patterns..."_Holy shit"_. {Malik?} I clicked.

{MOTHER!} malik screeched and pulled me into a hug. It was malik...MALIK! What was he doing here? I heard a thump next to us and looked up to see dean crawling up to us. When he saw me he jumped on both of us hugging both me and malik and purring while screeching loudly.

{MOTHER! MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER!} he screamed happily pulling us to a roll. He snuggled into the crook of my neck. They were both purring and growling in joy at me. Malik's head was on my stomach, dean...dean was acting like one of the younger hunters, refusing to let go and whining when I tried to pry him off. Malik was no better! In-fact he started to growl at dean and pawed at him if he got in the spaces hes snuggling in.

"Hunters got Arron!" was all the warning we got before a bullet hit deans right arm. He screeched in pain and jumped back out of the way, Malik went in front of me to shield me from any bullet that would come my way. I looked passed malik to see Ellis and the rest of the group cocking their guns ready to fire at them. "don't worry Arron! We'll get ya' out of there!" Ellis said as he was about to pull the trigger. Dean came back, next to Malik trying to shield me from their view, and was about to pounce on him.

"WAIT!" I screamed as I got up and stood between them, both groups looked surprised at what I did. I was even surprise at what I did, I didn't know what I was doing. My body was on automatic right now. _"I should just let them be eaten...i can't escape to my pack other-wise...right?" _I hesitated, as I thought _"...I do want to escape right?" _I heard Malik and Dean growling behind me at the group and seemed to be confused.

"...Do ya' know them Arron?" Ellis asked as he slightly put his gun down, he inched towards us with nick behind him, coach and Rochelle standing off a bit guns at the ready.

_"OK it's time to use the words I've learned" _I took a deep breath and exhaled. I took my word list out, I'm not that confident in my speaking skills right now, and begged to what ever is out there that they can understand what I'm going to say. "F-Friennnnndssssssss...nuuuuuuuuuuuu...h-hught." god that was even painful to my ears, I glanced at my pack-mates and they looked severely confused as to what I had just said. And I looked back at the group and they seemed to be considering what I just said. So while they did that I turned my head slightly to the two hunters behind me {Do not attack the humans} I demanded of them and they looked shocked.

{M-Mother! What do you mean to not attack them?} dean spoke up and looked flabbergasted at my demand. Mostly because I never make demands for them to do anything, I ask them if I wanted something done.

{Mother these are HUMAN! The very things that endangered our pack!} Malik growled at me, as he pointed to the group. The group flinched when he pointed, and we could hear their uneasiness. {We should be eating them and bringing their body's back to the pack!} he snarled and I could see dean becoming uncomfortable with the situation, while i on the other hand was sporting a _very_ big _very_ irritating headache that was forming.

I was ready to retort but then I started to feel somewhat woozy, I massaged my head and was starting to get irritated at malik's stubbornness to just listen to me. I growled at him, warning him to back down because this headache was getting _really_ fucking annoying, he flinched at the sudden hostility from me and after hesitating for a bit he did back down. Dean got up, as in two legs kinda up, and put his hand on me and whimpered.

{mother? Are you alright?} he asked concerned as he examined me up and down, worry etched on his face. I nodded and started to stagger toward Ellis as he walked towards me. My headache grew more painful and I could hear a ringing sound resonating from everywhere. I heard people yelling, but I couldn't tell what was being said. I fell to my knees clutching my head and squeezing my eyes shut as it felt like it was being split apart by a crying one. Arms wrapped around me and picked me up, I wonder who it is? I couldn't see anything when I opened my eyes, it was pitch black, then I felt something tugging at me. I felt weary so I decided to sleep, hopefully I'll feel better when I wake up.


	5. Notice

Hello there~! I am here to inform you that the next chapter wont be out for a while~!...i know that I shouldn't be happy about that...in-fact I'm now sure that a lot of people are disappointed in me...But after I came back from a mini vacation to Idaho with a friend, I found my notes and almost completed chapter gone! I have a feelings my brothers accidentally wiped out the computer again. (This is why I want my own laptop...) so it will be a while until I post the next chapter to infection days. Im so sorry! I'll try to remember as much as I can for the chapter...-sigh- now I have to re-do all that hard work I put into the chapter~! AGH! STUPID BROTHERS~!...-sigh- i'll start after I sulk in that corner over there...Thank god I was smart enough to have a back up file one at least the notes to my other fanfic...


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY there~! its the next chapter~! i know this ones kinda short...and i hope its a good chapter~sorry for the wait~!**

**Wheelparrots: i hope this was soon enough for you. if not then i guess my brothers going to die O-0**

**Ishkahrhil: Thanks for the advice~! now i won't lose my stuff! x3**

"text"=normal talk

_"text"_=thoughts

{text}=infected talk~!

**"text"**=memory~!

**Disclaimer~!...well you should know who i own and don't own by now ya?**

* * *

Chapter 5: fragment 2

** "So, this is the thing that you humans use to transport yourselves over the sea's?" Arron asked as she looked around the airport, looking at each airplane and person she crossed.**

** "Miss Arron, this way please." the human who was blabbering before called out, gesturing to one of the planes that seemed smaller then the rest. He held out his hand, taking some steps up the stair case, to help her up. She stared at the hand then at him and went up by herself.**

** "This thing about 'chivalry' that you human males show to attract a female is not needed here. I am perfectly able to go up some steps by myself." she said as she proudly entered the plane and took a seat near the window in the back. She glanced over at the door and saw a flash of a sneer cross the mans face, but it quickly disappeared. She raised an eyebrow but dismissed it as male pride being damaged. _'why must males be so damn proud and offended to the most simplest things?' _she sighed and looked out the window with her head propped on the palm of her hand.**

** "Ah, I've noticed that I've never introduced myself have I?" she glanced at the man who, for some odd reason decided to sit across from her. "My names David. David Fletcher," he held out his hand, and smiled "Its nice to be working with you." she stared at his hand, if memory served correctly...this is a sign of acknowledgment and a form of contract? She looked down at her hand then reached out and clasped his. They shook then let go, she looked fairly confused at the moment, tho she didn't show it. He seemed to sense it "Its a form of a contract...a kind gesture to show that you are willing to work with another-"**

** "I know..." she interrupted him not even looking at him but the hand she used to shake his , opening and closing her hand for a few moments, then she looked at him "...What I don't understand is why can't you just use a verbal contract." humans were to touchy for her liking, they seemed to like contact of some kind whenever they got the chance. The man-David-smiled at her, or more like a smirk that seemed to know everything.**

** "If memory serves correctly, from the myths and legends, doesn't a verbal contract snag my soul for you to take and eat in exchange for power, wealth, women, or whatever the hearts desire?" he looked at her, then snickered at the face she made.**

** "...That was before I got bored of doing that..." she looked back out the window "The only ones who still do that are Beelzebub and Mammon." she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. She glanced at David, he had a surprised look on his face. She cocked an eyebrow at him.**

** His surprised face turned to a psychopathic grin "...so..._all_ of 'the princes of hell' are still around?" he leaned in with his clip-board out, jotting something down. She was surprised, they knew of her but not of her brothers? "Do you know where we could find master Beelzebub and Mammon?" he asked quickly leaning in even closer.**

** She narrowed her eyes at him, why would they want to know where they were at? She glared at him and he flinched "Why do you want to know where they are?...when you already have me here, from my temple might I add." she gripped her seat. _'This man is suspicious' _David seemed to be searching his mind, his head was down but there was a clear scowl on there, then his head turned up to face her like it wasn't even there.**

** "well, I might as well tell you." his smiled turned into a sardonic grin as he spoke "It's not like you'll be able to do anything" he pointed out, he took her silence as a continue " We already have Belphagor and Asmodeus. We are currently in the process of trying to get Lucifer and your brother Satan." he leaned back in his chair with that smug smirk.**

** She started to growl at him, preparing to lunge at him and tear him and all these humans to pieces. Then some straps came out of her chair, binding her arms, wrist, neck, and body. "What the hell are you doing?!" she snarled at him as she struggled to get the bonds, that surprisingly sturdy, off of herself. He chuckled and as she struggled she felt something pierce her through the restraints. Her body started to feel numb, and sleepy. She glared at the man across from her that had a satisfied smirk. She heard him chuckling as she fell into darkness.**

I felt something comfortable under me, and I heard voices. _'This is happening to often...' _because it is, this is the second time I'm waking up on something I'm pretty sure I didn't sleep on with muffled voices around me. _'five days of food say that Ellis is going to be the first one I see when I wake up' _I got up groaning and clutching my head, I opened my eyes slowly when I heard foot steps coming over to me.

"Arron! I'm so glad yer' awake!" Ellis said as he knelt down next to the pile of blankets I was on. He looked so revealed and happy, he even hugged me.

_'see...humans seem to like to touche...' _I sighed. Wait what? When did I know this?...probably from that dream I had..._'or was that a memory...if so then I have brothers'. _I clenched my fist in anger, this '_David_' person know's who I am. I need to find this man if hes still alive.

"hey 'shes' awake." came nicks gruff voice to my ears and I looked up. He was sitting right next to where I was sleeping. He tossed a can at me and I caught it, he cleared his throat "...you have to eat." he said while turning his head away from me...What the hell is wrong with nick? I cocked my eyebrow at him. He glanced at me and had a scowl on his face "What?"

I crawled over to him, because my legs aren't working for some odd reason, and put my hand to his forehead. He flinched, and narrowed his eyes at me, at least he isn't pointing his gun at me. I remember that humans do this to check if their kind is ok. I felt eyes on me at the moment, especially Ellis's. "o..ok?" I grunted at him. He seemed shocked, then he nodded. He snickered as well, why was he snickering? Did I do something funny?

"guess Ellis's stupidity to be more concerned about others rubbed off on you." he mumbled and shook his head in amusement. I frowned at him. Why did he have to bring Ellis into this? He looked at me and took my hand off of his head, I probably had a confused look on my face because he chuckled again "You were asleep for three days, and your worried about me?" what he said shocked me. THREE DAYS?! I was asleep for three days! He laughed again, he then glanced in-front of him and frowned. "What!" he snarled.

I looked over and saw Rochelle, coach, and Ellis looking at us like we just turned into the spitting one then grew a head. I cocked my brow at them, and tilted my head. I looked over at nick and he was still starring at them, then glanced back at the three. "w...waaaaaaaaaaaaaht?" I rasped out. Ellis rubbed the back of his head, but it was Rochelle who spoke.

"Well...its just...its surprising to see nick act like this." she confessed, as she leaned on the wall. She glanced at nick "Not that I have a problem or anything. I'm glad nick is finally treating you kindly...but...its weird." she shifted under nicks frowning gaze. "Its true!" she stated.

I was going to try and ask nick something but there was scratching at the door. Everyone's heads snapped towards it. {Mother~!} and I recognized that voice.

{Malik?} I stood up shakily using the wall as support and made my way towards the door. {Malik is that you?} as I reached the door I heard some happy screeches.

{MOTHER~!} that was dean.

{Dean! Malik!...so that wasn't a dream.} I thought my chance at meeting malik and dean again was a dream. I smiled apparently not, and sighed happily to being near my pack-mates. I turned around scratching the door to everyone. {Can they come in?} I started to screech a bit, not that loudly might I add, looking between the group and the door. The group huddled into a circle and started to discuss whether or not to let malik and dean in. after a few raised voices, whacks to the head, threats, and Ellis's happy magic they said I could open the safe-room door for them.

{MOTHER!} they both screeched loudly as soon as I opened the door. They tackled me to the floor nuzzling me again. I chuckled as I hugged them both back, and made them roll around with me while they still latched on.

{Mother~! I missed y~ou~!} dean whined. Believe it or not, dean-who is in second command of our pack-is VERY childish. Yes, he may be a mature, strong, big, dangerous hunter...but that's only a front, this is how dean really is. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, and started to nip me playfully. { mother i'm so sorry! Please forgive me~!} he whimpered.

I looked at him confused. Forgive him? {What for dean?} I tilted my head to the side as I pushed them-much to their displeasure of being pried off of me-and got up. Did he do something wrong? If its while I was gone then there's not much I can do about that now can I? Dean's head hung in shame and he mumbled something.{ ? what?} I leaned in closer.

{…..f...for not protecting you from the angry-one and letting you be taken away by these _humans_} he growled the last part. _'ooooooooooooooooooooh...' _I tilted my head to the other side with an indifferent face, not even looking at them, as I thought. Well...i admit I was pretty angry for being here at first, but...i don't really mind being here anymore. {m...mother?} dean crawled towards me hesitantly. I smiled at him and he flinched, he was very confused right now. I hugged him, and nuzzled his cheek with mine.

{Its ok dean~} I purred {It wasn't your fault~. At least you tried to protect me. So its alright...alright?} I purred some more as I pulled away from the hug, grinning. Dean's face slowly turned to a smile and nodded.

{I told you she wouldn't be mad} malik cut in as he sat next to me. He leaned his head on my shoulder, purring as he watched the group of survivors-that's been oddly quiet this whole time-from the corner of his eyes. It was silent for a moment before dean latched onto me again, shoving malik out of his comfortable spot in the process. {DEAN!} he growled at him.

{hey hey hey~mother~} he purred as he rubbed against me {I'm your favorite ri~ght?} he grinned at malik. Malik got angry and started to snarl at dean.{hmmmmm? Are you ma~d malik?} he smirked at malik, as he snuggled more into me.

{GET OFF!} malik snarled as he crawled up to us and started to try and shove dean off by pushing his face. Dean started to try and bite his hand and growled at him. {STOP CLINGING TO MOTHER~!}

Dean laughed and grinned mischievously at malik. {Malik's~jealous~!} dean said as he prodded malik forehead. That was malik's last straw, so he tackled him to the floor snarling and trying to claw whats left of his left eye out. Dean screeched, rolling with malik and bumping into things trying to defend himself.

I shook my head at their childishness. I noticed the group just staring at them, then Ellis walked up to me. "Arron whats goin' on?" he eyed the pair of hunters. I looked to the hunters, malik was now trying to get dean of of him, while dean was sitting triumphantly on top of the other. "Should we be worried or somin'?" he asked as he turned to me, with a raised eyebrow. I groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose, its to early to deal with this. I shook my head and stood up, walking to the nest of beds and plopped down on it. Leaning on the wall and taking out my list, motioning for Ellis to sit next to me.

"hey you sure its a good idea to leave them like this?" nick inquired as he turned from the fight to look back at me.

"F...Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine~" I said, waving my hand dismissing his concern. I heard nick curse when I went back to looking at my list of words and coach laughing. I glanced up at them, Rochelle was trying to calm nick down and was helping him up. Coach was holding his stomach laughing at him, apparently dean and malik knocked him down while they were rolling around. "Ok?" I asked nick, he grumbled but nodded. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 6

**HOLD IT! before you maim me for not updating in so long i have a legit reason!...alright?...alright so i share this computer with THREE other people (4 if you include my moma). those three are my brothers...and they all play league...i mean i do to...but every time i finally got a chance to go on the computer i used it to finish up this chapter. actually now that i think of it...its not sharing the computer but more-over me having to get up REALLY early to get it because one of my brothers are on it from the moment he wakes up (like at 10am or so) to the moment he goes to sleep (like 2am) playing league...but its gonna be all good soon! their getting a new computer so i'm gonna be able to keep this one for myself~! :3...but that wont be for another couple of weeks?...*shrugs***

**ANYWAYS! thanks for being so patient with me~ now you may maim me if you so like~! this chapter is more-over some introductions to some characters...well the description of them anyway...**

"text"=normal talk

_"text"_=thoughts

{text}=infected talk~!

**"text"**=memory~!

**DISCLAIMER~!...you should know i don't own this by now right? only my ocs?**

* * *

Chapter 6: future plans?

{Moooooooooooooother~!} I glance up from behind my list at dean who's right in front of me. He tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy thats expecting something from his master. I quirked an eyebrow at him {Whaaaaaaat'cha doing?} he sits to my left and puts his head between me and the paper, trying to see what it is. He then proceeds to sniff the paper then looks back at me with a confused look.

{I'm learning the human language dean} I said with a sigh.

{mmmm? re~ally?} he scratched his chin in thought {Well...is it fun?} he tilted his head as he snatched the paper from me and turned it every-way and tilting his head further to see if he could get it. Aaaah dean, always curious about something. Usually he never shows it because he needs to keep face with the pack, but now that their no-where near us he doesn't need to hide this side of him.

{DEAN! Cant you see that you are bothering mother?} malik hissed at dean, dragging him away from me and plopping him into a corner. Dean pouted then looked at me with pleading eyes to get him back over here. Malik stepped in front of him blocking his view at me. {Stop that!} he snarled.

I shook my head at their childishness and turned back to my list that dean dropped. Then it was snatched again, irritated that my list is getting stolen a lot recently, I looked up at the culprit. "ok Arron, I need ta' tell ya somthin' okay?" it was Ellis, and he looked quite serious. I nodded my head in understanding. "ok we've decided that, while ya' were out cold sleepin', that we are gonna take ya' ta' the camp with us." he said while smiling "but ya' gotta hide your black-stuff an' your eye color an' stuff kay?" he said while gesturing to said things.

"...ok" I said while looking down at my hands and legs.

"Hey overalls." nick asked Ellis as he walked over towards us "that's a great plan and all buuuuut..." he points at me "What is they do a blood sample on her and find the infection?" Ellis face went pale as he thought about what nick said. I tilted my head to the side in question, nick saw this and sighed "your infected...or at least I'm pretty sure you are...and if we take you to the camp, even if you _do_ look normal, if they test you for infection they'll just shoot you on the spot because you are an infected." he let it sink in "Understand?" and with that he sat down next to me.

I have to say nick has been acting...well not like nick since I woke up. Its..._strange_ but nice all the same. _'maybe Ellis talked to him or something?'_ I shrugged that thought off and nodded to nick, and he smiled. I guess being infected is bad, especially since we have eaten a lot of humans.

"So...coach are we taking these two hunters with us to?" Rochelle spoke up as she turned to coach but never took her eyes off of dean and malik. coach thought about it as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"well...It would make fighting easier with a hunters ability's...but then again we might accidentally shoot them. Confusing them for other hunters, and that means we would have to feed them to..." he continued to mumble some things under his breath for a few minutes. As he turned to me

he was about to say something but I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow at me so I decided to explain to the best of my ability.

"N-No." I shook my head and turned towards my two hunters {Dean! Malik! Come here please.} deans head shot up from his laying down form and quickly climbed over malik to get to me. Malik hissed at dean for climbing on top of him like that and was now in the processes of shoving deans facing into the ground. I sighed, these two fight to much. {Stop that!} I hit their heads and they whined at me, I can't believe these two. {Dean, malik, you two aren't going with me To the human nesting place.} and as I said this these two immediately start to whine and complain.

{MOTHER NOOOOOOOO~!} dean whined as he clutched my arm for dear life.

{MOTHER WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU!} malik screeched as he clutched my other arm, shoving Ellis from his spot next to me, with a clear scowl on his face.

"Arron? Whats going on?" it was nick who asked, huh. His eyebrow was raised as he looked at all three of us.

"M...Malik. D...Deeeeeeeeaaaan. N-no." I shook my head for the no part "back. P-paaaaaaaauck. P-prrrrrooooooooooootect." I tried to say it correctly, it was pretty good seeing as it was my first attempt with these words. I looked towards coach and smiled at him.

"so your sayin' that these two can't come with us...because he has to protect your pack?" he seemed to see if he got it right, when I nodded he seemed relived. "well, that will save us on food."

"alright guys I got watch tonight! So go and get some rest!" Rochelle spoke up as she turned and got a chair and sat near the door. Everyone nodded and went to their spot to sleep tonight. As usual Ellis and I slept on the same thing. Malik and dean cuddled next to me, with dean laying on my side and malik between me and Ellis. I heard Ellis grumble something when malik did that and I chuckled. I looked towards the end of my nest of blankets and saw nick sleeping near the foot of my bed, that's surprising he usually sleeping elsewhere far away from me, what the hell happened to nick during those few days that I was sleeping? Shrugging it off I snuggled closer to dean and malik, it was pretty cold tonight, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Arron woke up with a startled choke. Looking around only to see bubbles and a thick kind of liquid around her, and that she was in a tube. Arron noticed a tube going into her mouth down her throat, **_**'that explains why I felt like choking'**_** she tried to move her arms up to take it out but found she could only move her head. She felt weak and vulnerable, she was able to see past the liquid after focusing. What she saw was another tube in front of her, she peered inside and saw a figure in it. It was male, he has blood red hair that was long, layered and spiked, he seemed to have some dark red flame like tribal tattoos on his arms and legs stopping just above his joints. He had a slim muscular build, and was slightly tanned, with some snake bite piercings. And now that she looks hes naked. **_**'ah now that I look I see that I am also naked'**_** filing the question as to why shes naked for later he went back to observing the man in front of her. Arron's eyes widened as she saw the gold like glowing eyes snap open and widen as well, then narrowed to his sharp fierce eyes. **_**'Brother?!'**_** it was one of her seven brothers, the ones humans classified as the demon of wrath. Satan.**

** Looking around more Arron saw six other tubes, all of them filled with six of the seven of her brothers. **_**'Brothers?!' **_**she struggled to move again, and noticed her brothers doing the same. Her brother Beelzebub, the demon of gluttony, had short spiked orange and black hair, and piercings on his brows and nose, like everyone of them also had tattoos going up his arms and legs and a fit body, but they were light orange and looked like a maze like pattern, he had a light shade of orange and yellow for eyes that would glow if the lighting was right, and he has a cream colored skin tone. Next to him was Lucifer, the demon of pride, he has short messy chin length coal black hair and bangs, he has violet eyes with a sickly purple vine like tattoos, his left eye was covered because of the three lightly shaded claw like scars on his tanned skin from when he fought Satan over some dispute they had. On her right was mammon, the greed demon, he has dirty blond hair that was spiked backwards with a few loose strands of hair in front, he also has piercings all along his pointed elf like ears, and he had red crimson eyes and slightly pale skin. To her left was Asmondeus, the demon of lust, he has short shaggy pink hair that was swept to the side, he has light blue eyes with a dark blue water like pattern, he has one piercing on his left ear and two more on his right, like beel he also has creamy skin but paler. Next to him was Leviathan, the demon of envy, with his chin length forest green hair with a patch of longer hair in the back and light green eyes, he has a go-tee and some scruff around it, with air like patterns that were a darker green, he doesn't have any piercings on his ears only on his bottom right lip, he was deathly pale but it went well with him.**

** They all heard a mechanical door open and turned their gaze towards it. The doctor-David-came in with a group of other scientists rolling in with, to the 'demons' anger, their brother Belphagor struggling to get out of his restraints. He was the demon of sloth, and has chin lengthen light blue hair with the right side if his bangs pined back, he has a nose piercing on his right nostril, with bright blue-almost white-ice colored patterns, he was pale like leviathan. He was snarling and trying to bite the scientists arms off. David stopped in the middle of us and smirked. "Awake are we?" he laughed a bit at our narrowed eyes and struggling. He turned towards Arron and tapped on her glass while he smirked. "Nice of you to join us **_**Death**_**, your just in time for a family reunion!" he said smugly at her. she growled at him and was trying to break the glass with her head by slamming it on the glass tube, making it start to crack. "now now death, cant have you breaking your tube now can we?" he pulled out a remote from his back pocket and pressed a button, she saw a spark in front of her face in the water then a massive jolt of pain surged through her body. Her face scrunched up in pain as she screwed her eyes shut, tears forming as her vision started to blacken out. "oopsie, can't have you passing out now can we?" he said in a childish manner and a smirk plastered on his face with enjoyment as he stopped the electricity flowing through her. Arron twitched with some of the shock still in her, and she saw her brother Satan grow furious at the doctor. David regarded him and taunted him before he turned to the scientist that brought in Belphagor, then he grinned at Arron as the two he talked to started pressing buttons on a keyboard.**

_**'what are they doing?'**_** she thought as she narrowed her eyes at them, then the tube she was in was being drained little by little. **_**'maybe I can escape once its drained and free my brothers?'**_** she planned her escape but was interrupted when the tube in her throat was brutally pulled out. She coughed up both vomit and blood as it ripped something coming out, it wasn't painful, not compared to what shes been through all the years shes been alive. The glass to her prison receded into the platform it stuck out from, then the two scientists came up to her and grabbed her by her arms hauling her up as they were doing something to her neck. **_**'? what is that?'**_** she looked back just in time to see them taking some wires and smaller tubes with glowing blue liquid. She could feel her healing factor kicking in and was starting to gain control of her hands again as they dragged her towards the same cart they rolled Belphagor in. she struggled but didn't have enough strength to free her self, then David barked to them to sedate her.**_** 'is that whats making it so we can barely move?'**_** she glared at the scientists as one stabbed something into her arm that has that same blue liquid from her tube.**

** "perfect" David said as he examined her body. Arron scowled in disgust as he did and growled at him. David just laughed at her "Feisty isn't she?" he then took on this crazed look "she perfect for the 'mother' project. Maybe **_**this**_** one will survive seeing as she **_**is**_** death," he caressed her face down to her shoulder, she shivered at the touch in...fear? Was she scared of this man? "oh what I have planned for you my dear. But don't worry I'll make sure you survive...after all the end justifies the means." he crackled as they started to stroll her away. Her instincts kicked in, telling her to run away from this man, to go back to the safety of her temple or to the arms of her family. She looked towards her brothers for help and saw all of their eyes glow in anger. When David saw this he scoffed at them and pressed a few buttons on his remote, then her brothers withered in pain as David chuckled at them. She heard her brothers muffled screeches as the door closed, only one thought through her mind as a tear went down her cheek.**

_**'Brother was right, I should never have trusted humans.'**_

* * *

**see you next chapter~! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**oh...uh hey there...Im sorry for the...uh...LATE update here. uhm...well we got our new computer but apparently that means that, no, i don't get the old one. it just means that my brothers can play league together more now...But that's not the only reason its late. I'm also losing motivation for this story, I've tried to get it back by re-playing some Left 4 dead (Both of them)...but...i...i just can't...so i guess until i get some more motivation this may be on hold. (Well theres that and im in a kingdom hearts and Katekyo hitman reborn move...buuuuuuuuuut lets not get into that...)**

"text"=normal

_'text'_=thoughts

{text}=infected talk

**Disclaimer****~! i...-sigh- you know i don't own them. only my oc's...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Father.

I woke up with a scream as I felt pure pain cross through my body, as if david was still electrocuting me for resisting him. I clutched my stomach and put a hand over my mouth as I felt something start to come up. I felt shifts near me and instinctively red flags came up _'DAVID! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!'_ I lept away across the room and finally vomited. I looked down seeing not the context of my stomach but black blood. _'B-Black blood?'_ I then heard footsteps coming up to me.

"A-Arron?" it was ellis, I looked up at him and he had concern all over his face. I looked past him to see the others concerned as well. Rochelle and coach were looking at me with slightly wide eyes, nick just looked concerned with a small frown. Dean and Malik wasn't here, _'they must have left earlier to go to the pack...' _ellis stepped forward a bit, I flinched and stared at him. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop out. "Arron, everythin's alright." he said slowly and lowly, he held out his hand "We're here for ya' ok?"

"E...Ellis..." I felt something run down my cheeks, I launched my self at him and wrapped my arms around him. He yelped in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around me as well. He pat my head and assured me I was alright as the water kept running down my face. _'that dream...'_ I tightened my grip on ellis _'n...no...not a dream...a memory. My brothers...where are my brothers?' _I thought as a choked noise escaped my mouth. I was terrified by that memory, what happened next? Where did my brothers go? Am I the only one alive?

"Is she alright ellis?" I looked up from ellis's chest and over his shoulder to see that nick was the one who asked. His brows, for once, was furrowed in concern and not annoyance. When I felt ellis's head move nick came closer, he knelt down and pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket and wiped my eyes. "Common, don't cry."

Rochelle and coach also came closer, they were worried but they seemed to be staring at nick like he was crazy. I looked up at ellis who was also starring at nick, but his eyes were more narrowed at him. After a few moments to clinging to ellis I let go and wiped at my eyes in frustration. "S...Soooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwyyyy" I choked out.

"It's fine arron, you just had a bad dream." ellis reassured me while he rubbed my back. I nodded and he grinned, then he stood stretching hearing a few things going 'pop'. He then turned to everyone else "Well, as long as we're awake we should get ready to move." he said as he walked over to some boxes and got out some canned food for us to eat. The others agreed and started to pack up and then getting a can themselves. Ellis came back with two cans in one hand while his other was held out for me, he pulled me up when I took his hand and with a smile he opened my can and gave me it. "Hope you like chicken soup."

I took it and looked at it. Now, usually I wouldn't mind the canned food, but at the moment the canned food looked revolting to me. I scrunched up my face as I smelt it, it use to smell so good with the chicken and what-not...but now I feel like gagging._ 'was it always so smelly?'_ I thought as I put the can to my mouth and ate some of it. As quickly as I gulped it down some blood came right out as I dropped the can and buckled to my knees. God it felt like my stomach was being torn open! I heard the others quickly come over to me, someone was patting my back as I was still coughing out some blood. _'W-What? Why does it hurt so much?!'_

"Arron?" that was nick, "Hey! You okay? Give me a sign that your not going to die!" I nodded my head and looked up at him with a weak smile. He sighed in relief before he looked up at my upchucked food and blood. He rubbed his chin in thought before helping me back up. "You gonna be fine?" he asked with furrowed brows, I nodded.

"Here arron," ellis said as he held out a water bottle to me "Ta' get the taste out n' rinse." I took it and did what he said. "Maybe it was a bad can?" he mused to himself. After that coach led us out, I didn't bother to get my list out this time tho. _'uhg, im so thirsty and hungry...'_

This time I was in the middle of the group so I could help them if needed, and a little behind me was nick to my right and ellis to my left, with rochelle and coach up-front. I clutched my stomach, it felt like it was eating it's self. Along the way ellis offered me some food but I rejected it, I had a feeling that if I ate anything that I would just throw it up. I groaned a bit as a sharp pain went through my body and I winced. Why was my body not taking in food today? 'maybe its because of that memory?' I mused to myself but was cut short when I heard the crying of a witch, I stopped to signal the others. When they looked at me I put my hand up to my ear to show them to listens and my other hand came up making a move as if to wipe away tears.

"Shit!" coach murmured as he cocked his gun "theres a witch around" he and the others turned their lights off and crept around slowly. As we walked the crying intensified and she started to growl, meaning we were to close to her, I shifted into a battle stance, my claws and fangs creeping out as I felt my eyes start to burn, signaling that the white of my eyes were turning black.

"...shit" I heard nick silently cuss as we slowly, painfully slowly like snail pace slowly, crept forward. When nick took a step she started to growl in a feral tone, making nick freeze on the spot. I looked behind him and there she was, in a corner weeping. Nick looked at me and whispered lowly "...she's behind me...huh?" when I nodded he seemed to curse mentally. I saw a bead of sweat roll down his brow. I heard ellis gulp and coach and rochelle shifting. I started to crouch, and thats when the witch did something surprising.

{…...Mother?} she growled out, as she sniffed the air and then looked at me. Her glowing red eyes met my glowing white ones. {Mother...} she shifted and got up and started to waddle over to me. Nick's eyes widened, I held up a hand to everyone in a stop-don't-move signal. She shuffled until she got to me, her long claws glistered with some still some-what fresh blood on them. She stopped just in front of me and looked up at me, before lowering her head. She hissed lowly {…..F...Father's looking for you...}

Father? This is the second infected who's said something about a father. I relaxed a bit, but not all the way I wasn't going to have even a sliver of a chance of ellis and the others getting hurt, I took a deep breath {…...Who is this father you speak of?} I asked, my tone seemed to be going back to how it was, before David got to me. {You and the fat one both said something about a 'Father', now tell me who this is little crying one} she looked up at me.

{The fat ones father and my father are different mother} she answered, I quirked an eyebrow at her as she continued {But all of our Fathers have been searching for you mother when a smelly one came to fathers den and spoke of how you were bound by the humans.} my eyes widened, _'our?...Theres more then two?' _

{….how...how many fathers are there little one?} I asked, she looked to the side in thought. I saw each of her claws move as if counting like how ellis showed me. She held up all five of her fingers on her right hand and two more on the other. {…..seven?...} my heart skipped a beat when she nodded, _'Seven?!...c-could they be...?' _I grabbed her by her arms and she yelped. She would have gone crazy but she was able to control herself. { These Seven! Does one of them have the same color of this human females shirt?!} I asked frantically as I pointed at Rochelles pink shirt. She looked at Rochelle for a while, I heard them shuffling probably trying to shield rochelle from her. After a few minutes she turned back towards me.

{Yes, mother. That is like my Fathers hair.} she said while nodding._ 'Asmondeus!'_ I thought frantically, if Asmondeus was a father...then that would mean.

{MY BROTHERS ARE SAFE!} I yelled in pure delight as the water started to form up in my eyes again. {Where?! Where is your father right now?!} I shook her a bit.

{F-Father is-} but before she could finish I heard some steps and then a silky voice.

"Arron!" I turned on the balls of my feet, to meet short shaggy pink hair that was tied into a small pony-tail with bangs swept to the side, slightly sharp blue eyes that glinted, and cream skin. It was Asmondeus. I let go of the witch and ran towards him, he held out his arms wide for a hug and gladly jumped into them. "Arron! Its really you!" he cried in joy as I clung to him.

{BROTHER! BROTHER I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!} I screeched as I nuzzled his neck. One of my family was back! I couldn't believe that he was alive! I looked up at him, he was telling the witch to leave, {Brother, where are the others? What happened? Are you okay? Why are the infected calling you 'Father' and me 'Mother'? Why-} I was interrupted by him covering my mouth with his hand as he chuckled.

"Calm down Arron! One question at a time~" he sang smiling as he kissed my forehead. We then heard a cough and gun's cocking. Me and Asmondeus both looked towards the noise to my group. _'oh, oops forgot about them.' _I glanced at my brother who, instead of smiling, was sneering at them with complete hate. "What do you want _**humans**_?!" he snarled at them and they flinched. He held me tighter towards his body, his eyes started to glow.

"...Who the hell are you?" nick glared at him._ 'ah, theres the nick I know'_, Coach and Rochelle had both of their shot-guns aimed and ready to fire, ellis had a hard gaze with his pistol out, nick then stepped forward causing Asmondeus to growl at him. "Let go of her!" he demanded.

Well before things could get out of hand, I got out of my brothers protective hold and held up both my hands to each other. I looked at the group, "I'm...Fine..." I point at my brother "F-Fine. Brother." I then looked at Asmondeus {Brother they are fine, they are with me.} both group and my brother looked stunned at what I said.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled. Asmondeus took a step forward towards me and grabbed my wrist, ellis did the same and then they both seemed to glare at each other.

"Arron what do you mean that these **things** are with you?!" my brother demanded as he tugged me towards him. "Why would you be traveling with a bunch of humans?!" he snarled.

"HEY!" ellis yelled "Let go of arron!" he tugged me to him as well, but wasn't as effective with my brothers grip on me and all.

Sighing I pried my self away from both of their grips and looked at both of them, "Ellis. Am fine. Ok?" I asked him and he seemed to want to say something before thinking, then he nodded with a sigh. _'good' _I turned to my brother who seemed livid at my choice of traveling with them. {Brother, these humans helped me when I was injured and I had lost my memories. Ellis,} I pointed to ellis who was standing over to the group, they were whispering about my brother I think, and continued {Is the one who defended me when the rest of the group wanted to kill me once they found out I was...Infected?...well anyway, they trust me now and I am traveling with them for the moment. So brother, please I beg of you not to harm them.}

"...y...you lost your memory's?" he asked quietly, when I nodded he seemed to think then looked at me, "How much do you remember?"

I thought about it then once I had my facts straight I met his eyes {Well...i remember the human, david} I spat his name out and noticed that Asmondeus's face darkened, {going into my temple, he asked for me to go with him on the flying things they use. He told me about you and our brothers and knocked me out I think...then I remember waking up in liquid inside glass. David came in, and I couldn't move. He took me away on a cold table and then...i...i heard all of your screams of pain when he did something with a small little box...} I mumbled that last part and I felt Asmondeus hug me. {…..Thank you...and...thats it. Thats all I remember so far...}

"Theres nothing else?" when I shook my head he frowned, "Do you know _what_ we are arron?"

{…...David said we were...Demons?} I said uncertainly, what was a demon anyway? Where they bad?

I heard my brother sigh as he laid his head on top of mine, he was muttering something that I didn't understand. Finally he put me at arms length with a soft smile "Alright. I've decided that I will not leave you alone with these..." He looked at the group, I could tell he was trying not to scowl as he choose his words carefully "...'people'..." he scrunched up his face in disgust and I think I saw him shiver too, " so I will go with you and help you remember everything." he grinned. And I nodded without thinking...

…..

…..

…..

…..

Wait _what_ did he just say?


End file.
